chase fights for skye
by monkeylover25
Summary: This is my first romance story of chase and skye j-j excapes and wants to hurt skye will and chase wants t confess to her that he like her r&r
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story for chase/skye fans about chase fighting her cousin because he was hurting her

J-j was still at the pound finding a way to excape so he can hurt skye

J-j: I warned her and hopfully I can do it without chase around her so glad to be like my mom

Skye: what if he excapes and hurts me I'm doomed don't think about it I think it is going to be ok juxt calm down

Chase: who are you talking to skye

Skye: oh no one I'm just upset ok

Chase: why

Skye: its nothing just I think my cousin is getting out of the pound by excaping and I think he wants revenge on me

Chase: its ok I will protect you cause I will not let anyone touch a pretty pup like you

Skye: aww that's sweet

Chase relizied what he said and blushed

At the pound

J-j: ok hmm I can dig under and excape that way or I can knock down the door

He thinks and decides to nock down the door

J-j: ouch that really hurt well anyway better get to my cousin

He sniffs around and finds her scent at the lookout

Meanwhile skye is having fun playing till she hears somthing in the bushes

Skye: who goes there

J-j: its me skye and I am here to get revenge on you

Skye: stay away from me please

Zuma and rocky see's the problem

Zuma: why are you here I thought you were at the pound

J-j: I was at the pound and now I'm not after I am done with my cousin you are next cocoa

Zuma: its zuma j-j

J-j: whatever

Rocky: skye I will get chase ok

Skye: ok rocky

J-j: oh no you don't and if you do I will throw you in the water

Zuma: then I will tell chase

J-j: I don't think so um what are you afrid of zuma

Zuma ran off

J-j: ugg he is so going to get it after I am done with you skye

He was about to attack her when chase got in the way

Chase: no one attacks my skye

J-j: all you have a crush on her

Chase blushes

J-j: tell you what if you tell skye how you feel by tomorrow I will not attack her only zuma but if you don't then I attack her all I want and you can not do anything about it (runs off)

Skye: what was that about chase

Chase gets distracted in his mind as long as he liked skye he is not able to tell her how he feels and now he is going to have to try no matter what to save skye but he also does not want zuma to get hurt cause he is rockys best friend but no matter what he will do zuma will get hurt both ways

Skye: chase listen

Chase: oh sorry skye just thinking

Rocky: chase come here for a second

Chase: ok

Rocky: what are you going to do chase we can't have him hurt zuma or skye

Chase: I don't know rocky I don't know

So this is the first chapter to my new story please read/ review also what do you think chase would do tell skye how he feels or will her cousin hurt her before he gets ti do that find out next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chase is still wondering what to do when j-j walks up to him

Chase growls: what do you want j-j

J-j: have you asked my cousin out yet cause you are running out of time

Chase: not yet I will and you will not hurt zuma either

J-j: why not he got his own best friend in the pound

Chase: you gave him and rocky no choice to do that

J-j: oh boo hoo

Chase: what ever I am going to ask skye out now will you excuse me

J-j: fine whatever

Chase leaves and goes finds skye

Chase: hey skye can I ask you somthing

Skye: sure

Chase: umm well your a pretty pup and I was wondering if you would like to (Gets cutoff by ryder)

Ryder: pups we should get ready for bed

Chase: oh um I will tell you tommorow ( if I have time to do it)

Skye: what

Chase: nothing see you tomorrow skye

In the middle of the night j-j captures skye when everyone were sleeping

J-j: I knew he would fail asking her I will also get zuma away from here

J-j was about to get zuma when he woke up

Zuma: what are you doing out of the pound and why do you have skye with you

J-j: I won't hurt you if you don't tell chase what happened do you understand cocoa

Zuma: don't call me that

J-j: oh and your girlfriend you met at the surfing acamey can

Zuma blushed/cried a little: don't talk about her you know she died from a heart attack

J-j: um cause someone got hurt

Zuma: do you relize that pup was me cause you and aladan gained up on me and pushed me in there when she saw me she coudnt breath right and then died

J-j: don't blame me I did not cause her to have one now excuse me I have to hurt skye

Before he left chase jumped in frount of him

Chase: when you fight you guys are loud and give back skye j-j now

J-j: zuma started it and I will not give her back

Zuma: no I didn't you were the one who mentioned someone who died to upset me

J-j: did not cocoa

Zuma: stop calling me that

Chase: woah woah calm down zuma you should get more sleep and j-j you better let go of skye before I get ryder and send you to the pound again

J-j: how about you go to bed and I will think about it in the morning

Chase: if you let skye go I will go back to bed

J-j: uh fine I will be back to get her tomorrow though

Chase takes skye and puts her in her puphouse

Chase: hmm I should keep her company ( he goes in her puphouse and puts skye on his back)

Skye wakes up and relize that she was on top of chase

Skye: what is chase doing in my puphouse and why did it feel like ij was being dragged by my cousin

Ryder: hey skye (sees a scare) where dis you get that scare near your collar I never saw it before

Before skye could anwser him j-j comes and snaches her away

Skye: ryder help please

Ryder: don't worry skye (pulls out his pup pad) paw patrol to the lookout

All pups: ryder needs us

They get into the elevator (not noticing that chase has her bathing cap on)

Chase: where's skye and marshal

They then see marshal comming and he trips into the elevator

One elevator scene later

Getting into position

Chase: um ready for action ryder sir but we are one pup short

Ryder: cause the pup we have to save is skye

Chase: grr her cousin probly took her

Ryder: you are right chase and do you know how he excaped

Chase: no I don't ryder

Ryder: anyway chase I need you and your tracking skills to see if you can find her and her cousin

Chase: chase is on the case

Ryder: zuma: I need you to search the beach to see if they are there

Zuma does not pay attetion

Ryder: zuma earth to zuma

Zuma: oh let's dive in

Ryder: did you hear what I said

Zuma: um you want me to search the beach right

Ryder: yeah so paw patrol is on a roll

Back with skye and j-j

Skye: what do you want my friends will come and save me

J-j: not if they know the real truth about zuma

Skye: we already know about zuma what else would there be to know

J-j: um that he had a girl friend and almost drowned

Skye: really he never mentioned that

J-j: if you tell the other pups then they will be mad at him

Skye: why do I need to tell them

J-j: so they won't have to find you if you don't I will do that

Skye: yeah I am not going to do that

J-j: ok snaches her pup tag

Skye: hey give that back

J-j: how am I going to tell the other pups without the commuicater

Skye: uhh fine

While they were looking they got a call

Ryder: hello ryder here

J-j: you guys know about zuma right

Rocky: yeah so what about him he is not hiding anything else from us

J-j: um he never told you guys about samatha

Zuma: don't mention her please

J-j: um any way she was his girfriend but they did not last long cause that pup had a heart attack

Everyone stops their vechiles

Zuma: I can't believe he mentioned her

Ryder: its ok pups go ahead so I can talk to zuma

All but zuma: ok ryder

They find the place where skye was being kept

J-j: now with them distracted

He starts to strach her face and back umtil chase comes in

Chase sees skye hurt

Chase: oh you did not just do that (he comes to skye) skye I'm sorry I did not tell you that I loved you sooner cause now is probley the best time I loved you since you came of the paw patrol

Skye: ugg chase is that true (tries to stand) ouch I can't stand the straches hurt so much

Chase: j-j if you ever touch skye again you will be sorry

J-j: oh since you comfesed to her I guess it is time to hurt another pup and that is you


	3. Chapter 3

No blood btw so enjoy the story

Chase: ok before we fight why did you want t hurt skye in the first place and yes skye that's true was about to give her a kiss on the head then j-j attacked him

Skye: chase (calls ryder) hurry chase is getting hurt I would stop it but I'm hurt too

After ryder talked to zuma he told her that they are on their way

Chase: what was that for (attacks back)

J-j: I told you that I would attack you did I not

Chase: how about you leave us alone

The rest of the paw in

Marshal: chase skye are you ok

Chase: I am but skyes not

Marshal: good thing I am in my medical gear so I will treat her

J-j: you will have two more to do after her

Chase pushes him off and gets on top of him: I don't think so j-j once ryder comes you are comming back to the pound

J-j straches chase

Chase: ow gets him back

Zuma and ryder come in

Zuma: chase j-j stop this at once

Chase: zuma get away he will get you too

J-j: he's right cocoa

Zuma: stop it (gets ready to attack him but rocky stoped him) dude not cool

Rocky: chase got this ok

Ryder: I will call the pound now ok pups

All pups: ok ryder

A few minutes later the people from the pound came

Pound people: how did that pup excape

Ryder: I'm not sure he attacked skye though and chase is getting at him

Pound people: well we are here to take him back come on j-j let's go

J-j: no you will not get me again

Chase: um you are busted

J-j: just because you are a police dog does not mean you can catch me

Chase: um yes it does (rawf net the net goes on top of j-j)

J-j: oh you will get this paw patrol just wait and see ( the van drives off)

Chase runs to skye

Chase: I'm so glad your ok skye I promise I will proctet you my whole life no matter what (kisses her head)

Skye: aww thanks chase

Ryder: we should probly go home pups

All pups: ok ryder

Chase picks up skye really carefully and puts her in his police cruser

Back at the look out ryder takes skye out and puts her in her pup house

Zuma: hope she feels better right chase

Chase egnores zuma he knows that he also has a crush on her but he does not want zuma close to her when she is like this

Chase: oh skye once you feel better I have somthing else to ask you ( kisses her on the head again and then leaves To go to his pup house)

What will happen next will j-j try to excape again and then gets put to sleep after that one or will he stay in there forever find out in chap four


	4. authors note

First let me point out that I am doing this on a tablet and can't fix it unless I am on the computer also I had been sick and that was the reason why I was not updating for a while once I get on a computer I will fix the mistakes I have in every story I have written and I got this idea from one of the people who is a guest I will accept reviews but if they are mean then you are going to be blocked I just want to point this out so that you know that I don't try to mess up it just happens when I type on my tablet so enjoy the rest of the story and I am going to delete friendships and nightmares because I don't like how I put in that story so hope you understand what I am going to do also i did not want that stuff to happen in that story so I started on other stories cause I could not think what to put in friendship and nightmare I am not mad so hope you enjoy the rest of this story and I would like to hear more story ideas I could use to write stories and if you would like to use any of my characters then ask me and I would be glad to let you use them

All for now

Monkeylover25


	5. Chapter 4

While all the pups were sleeping j-j was just sent at the pound they gave him a warning that if he does this again he will come back and be put to sleep

The next day all the pups wake up and skye feels better still has the cast on from yesterday and was told she can't go on missions untill she is better and she hopes that her cousin had learned his lesson cause if someone else in her faimly knows what was going on she knows that she might me blamed for it even thought he causes the problem in the first place She then see's chase come to her

Skye: hey chase thanks for you know procting me yesterday I appricate it very much

Chase: your welcome skye I coudnt let him hurt you like that and did you hear what they will do to him if he excapes and then found again

Skye: yeah they will put him to sleep I just want him to understand that he flower and ben are about the only faimly members I have left and I don't want him gone even if he is mean to all of us if he knows that we care for him maybe he will stop doing this I think he might be in pain for losing his mom and dad I am too and he does not have anyone to play with execpt me flower and ben I am going to ask ryder to see if I can vist him with flower and ben coming with me

Chase: as long as your brother and sister are with you I will accecpt it

Skye: thanks chase ( kisses chase)

Skye goes to ryder

Skye: hey ryder can I Go vist my cousin and tell him somthing cause I think I know the reason why he is doing this stuff I will have flower and ben with me

Ryder: you sure you can handle this skye

Skye: yes ryder I'm sure I will be with flower and ben I will be safe I promise

Ryder: ok you can go

Skye: thanks ryder I will tell flower and ben

She goes to flowers and ben's tree house ( I didn't mention where they live now until now)

Skye: flower ben can you come here I need to tell you somthing

Ben and flower: sure

They come down and skye tells them that she is going to vist her cousin and they should come with her

Skye: hey um can you come with me to vist my cousin cause I need to talk to him

Flower and ben: sure so what are we going to talk to him about

Skye: um I know the problem he is probly acting all mean because you know how he hurts us in stuff

Flower: yeah just like ben and the cave

Ben: wait I know he is upset about family its just us three and Him that are left it makes sence now I was scared to go out of the cave cause of the eagle and you guys helped me by wanting me to move out of the cave

Skye: right and since he has no one to play with since we were not around him he got mean come on guys let's go

They all ran to the pound and told them that they want to see their cousin

Pound guard: ok be careful

Skye: I know what's bothering him so don't worry

They walked to his cage

J-j: what do you guys want

Ben: relax we just want to talk to you we know what's wrong

Flower: yeah you miss your family right

J-j: yeah but they are dead so what

Skye: so we miss our mom and dad too sorry for not being with you when you were alone j-j we all are ben did not want to leave the cave cause of an eagle

J-j: um did you Forget that thing is what killed our faimly in the first place so that is why all of us are scared of eagles cause we don't want to die just like they did and skye sorry for attacking you I though about what I was doing and I don't want to get put to sleep cause then it would be just you three

Ben: your right j-j do you think if we ask them to let you out you can live with me and flower and skye will vist us a lot right skye

Skye: yeah and where is aladan

J-j: oh he had a owner that picked him up right away and he is not allowed to come here anymore cause that's the rule and thanks ben

Skye: ok

Ben: no problem you are our cousin after all

Flower runs off to ask the guards if j-j can get out

Pound guard: I don't know I don't trust him so the anwser is no

Flower: but he was lonley the whole time please

Pound guard: no do you want to be here too

Flower: no sir

Pound guard: then go and take your brother and skye with you

Flower: yes sir

Flower goes to skye and ben and tel,s them that they have to leave

Flower: he won't let j-j leave so we have to go sorry j-j

J-j: its ok you tried

Ben and flower went back to their tree house while skye went back to the lookout

Marshal: where were you skye

Skye: I went to vist my cousin

Chase came over chase: how did it go

Skye: it went good he is just not allowed out at all I think flower was almost going to go in there too if she kept pleading him to let j-j go I feel bad for him you know he just felt lonly this whole time and now he is not allowed out

Ryder: hmm does he have a special talent we could use

Skye: I dont think so ryder cause we hardly know each other

Zuma: I might know one of his talents

Ryder: what is it zuma

Zuma: um I rember him saying that he loves to go on sarfies

Ryder: hmm then maybe he can be our sarfarie pup

Rocky: as long as he does not go near us I am fine with that

Ryder: rocky I know you don't trust him but he was lonley as long as he has somewhere to stay he can get out so can you please give him a chance

Rocky: I guess

Chase: skye can I show you somthing then you can show your faimly this too

Skye: ok

Chase: ok you know that I said I have a crush on me right so I want to ask if you will go out with me

Skye: sure chase I would love too (kisses cheak)

Chase: tend thanks skye blushes

Skye blushes as well

So what did you think of this chapter hope you liked it and do you think the guards will let ryder adopt j-j or will he have to stay there forever no matter what happens


	6. Chapter 5

j-j was in the cage hating himself some of him tells him to be mean to his family and some of him tells him to be nice he does not know what to do if he was allowed out then he would ask for advice from skye but he is worried that he might hurt her again then he hears a voice

?: j-j I heard that you almost killed your cousin good job with that

J-j: m m mom I thought you were dead

?: no I'm not dead listen if you keep hurting your cousin then I would be happy with you but if you turn into your dad I will have to hurt you

J-j: but mom I don't want to be put to sleep here

?: oh you won't cause I will make sure the other paw patrol does not know where she is now let's get you out so you can hurt your cousin and no excuses j-j

J-j: ok mom I will do it (walks out of cage and goes to hurt skye

At the lookout skye was so happy that j-j changed but she did not know that her aunt was alive

ryder: I asked if we can adopt j-j and they said that he left so he probly excaped again

?: yeah he did excape cause I helped him

Skye: who are you

?: why I'm your aunt skye j-j though I died but I didn't but its true that I hurt his dad

Skye: what do you want and j-j will never be evil like you

?: oh he has to talk to you about somthing and only you can go to the park I have to talk to the other pups here for a few minutes

Skye: ok as long as I get to see my cousin I'm ok with it

She walk to the park and she was not expecting to be pinned to the ground

Skye: ouch j-j what was that for I thought you changed

J-j: my mom wants me to do this and I agree cause she would kill me if I didn't do this

Skye: j-j wha tabout the talk we had I'm calling chase and the others

J-j: I don't think so ( he takes her pup tag and puts it deep into the ground and starts hurting her some more

Now back at the lookout

zuma: why are you here in the first place and who are you

?: that's for you to know and you to find out

Chase: where's skye and what is j-j doing to her

?: oh guess I should tell you he is attacking her and if you even think of saving her you are making the wrong choice

Rocky: well we are still going to do it right guys

Zuma: um she might hurt us if we do

?: that's right zuma or should I say cocoa and why did you stop comming over a long time ago

Zuma: BECAUSE J-J IS A BULLY LIKE HE IS NOW

?: wow no one shouts at me before I get you zuma I am going to get your dad

Zuma: leave my dad out of this alana

?: how dare you get my identy out

Zuma: its the right thing to do

Alana: well you haven't heard the last of me let me get j-j and then I will leave but this is not over to any of you espely you zuma got to go bye hahaha

Rocky: she is evil chase we could probly get skye when we know the coast is clear ok

Chase: on it rocky

A the park j-j heard his mom calling him

J-j: comming (hurts skye one more time)

Alana: zuma got my identy out he rembers me when you were friends with him

J-j: hmm I guess rocky does not like you either

Alana: I don't think so forgot to tell him that you are going to challange him In a few days to a surfing contest but oh well he won't practice now so he will lose and we get to hurt skye even more

J-j: hehe hehe great mom

Alada ives him a evil stare

J-j: oh I mean great idea mom

Alana: though you said that come on let's go home

J-j: yes mom

Chase came over and relized that the coast was clear first he found her tag then he found her and got her checked out

Chase: skye don't worry sweety I won't let them hurt you again cause I love you and can't let this happen to you let's get you home so marshal can check you out

Skye looks at him in a sweet way

They did not know another figure was following them back to the lookout

Back at the lookout chase got marshal and he went to check on skye

Marshal: she does not look good (puts a cast on her and a cone collar) but she should rest for a couple of days and she can't go on missions since it would be hard for her to do it in the first place oh and we should keep her in the lookout to be safe

Chase: thanks marshal

Marshal: no problem chase

The mystryous figure arrived at the lookout so chase and marshal came to see who it was

?: I scenced that you pups are in danger so I am here to help you

Rocky: who are you

?: why I'm zumas dad

Zuma: dad what are you doing here

Zuma's dad: I am here to help you guys stop alada's plan to destroy that one pup's family she already did that pups mom and dad there is somthing you don't know about her but she is not just a cocker spaniel but also half wolf

All: gasps

Zuma's dad: yeah j-j's dad told me and that is how he died cause her secret was out and that was why I did not want you over there much zuma and why I wanted you to leave surfing acamey

Zuma: oh ok dad that would explain one part

Zuma's dad: and son I suggest you practice surfing cause you were told to be challanged by j-j

Zuma: I better get ready then

Zuma's dad: wait till I'm with you just in case they are out there

Zuma: yes dad

Zuma's dad: anyway is skye her name

All: yes

Zuma's dad: she's in danger so uh chase is it

Chase: yes sir it is

Zuma's dad: um I want you to protect her from her cousin and his mom can you do that and by the way where is flower and ben

Chase: ok sir I will and they live in a tree house not far from here

Zuma's dad: then I might as well warn them too just to be safe cause I have a feeling that they think he's nice just like skye did then she got in bad conditions

zuma: right can I come with you dad please

Zuma's dad sure zuma you can then we can go stright to the beach so you can practice so bring your surf board

Zuma: ok dad

Chase: I am going to tell ryder so that he knows where you are

Zuma's dad: oh zuma can you also bring a kite with you so we can have father son time

Zuma: sure dad I should warn you though i fly away if no one is watching me

**so here is the next chapter of the story maybe 5 or 6 chapter to go I'm not sure so enjoy r&amp;r too also what should be my next story be about another chase&amp;skye story one with everest in it or should it be about another rocky and zuma friendship story**


	7. Chapter 6

Zuma and his dad left to talk to Skye's brother and sister they both went up the elevator and then knocked on the door to the tree house

Ben: well how nice for you to come in Jeff ( that's zuma's dad's name btw)

Jeff: i can't stay and chat where is flower

flower: right here what do you need

Jeff: i came to warn you about your aunt

they just laughed

Jeff: its not funny Skye is in danger by your cousin he lied when he said he would be nice

Flower: why would he lie to us

Zuma: he's mean that's why and your aunt is alive she might have him come after you after they get skye

Ben: we have to save her come on flower lets go

Jeff: wow wow not so fast its going to be dangerous i suggest you get the rest of the paw patrol to help you guys cause i don't want to see any of you hurt seeing your parents hurt is enough for me to see i don't want to see more

flower and Ben: sorry for getting you upset Jeff we will get the paw patrol to help us don't worry

Jeff: i appreate your

Alana: your going down Jeff

Jeff: zuma flower Ben get out hurry

Zuma: dad im staying here

Jeff: no Zuma leave i don't want you hurt get help hurry

Zuma: i'm on it dad don't worry love you

they go to the lookout to tell Ryder what happened

Zuma: Ryder my dad's in danger we have to save him from Alana

Ryder: okay lets go no job is too big no pup is too small ( pulls out his pup pad to call all pups but Skye) paw patrol to the lookout

pups: Ryder needs us

they run up to the elevator and get their stuff on

Chase: ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay Ben and flower stand next to rocky

Ben and flower: okay Ryder

Ryder: any way Zuma's dad is in danger

Ben: his name is Jeff Ryder

Ryder: oh okay anyway Jeff is in danger he is getting attacked by Alana

Zuma: we have to save him

Ryder: i know Zuma where are they anyway

Ben: in the tree house that is for me and flower

Ryder: okay so i need Marshal to check on Jeff/his dad for any broken bones that she caused on him

Marshal: i'm fired up

Ryder: Zuma Ben and flower i need you three to stay calm we will take care of it

Zuma: but Ryder

Ryder: i know you want to help but this is dangerous so Chase i need you to capture Alana so that it can be easier for marshal to check Jeff out then later we are going to find J-J to capture him too

Chase: chase is on the case

Ryder: Rocky i need you to build something that marshal can check Jeff in and make sure Zuma will let him work on him

Rocky: green means go

Ryder: rubble i need you to help rocky to get the stuff he would need to build this and find where it would be safe to do it at

Rubble: Rubble on the double

do you think they can help Jeff in time and also how do you think Skye is doing right now do you think she will get captured again when the rest of the paw patrol are helping Jeff also how do you think Zuma would handle seeing his own dad hurt find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

The paw patrol came to the tree house flower was with rocky and Ben was with marshal

Rocky: come on rubble I need wood to make a place for marshal and Jeff so he can be safe from alana

Chase: ruff net (the net goes on top of her)

Alana: oh you pups are not smart (uses invisability to get out of the net and goes right to Jeff again

Zuma: no get away from my dad ( runs up to her)

Alana: oh how cute (bites zuma's tail causing him to yelp

Jeff: zuma

Rocky: okay it is build now where is zuma

Ryder: his tail go bitten by Alana so he needs to be treated too

Rocky: okay marshal zuma help Jeff go to the elevator

Marshal: on it rocky

Meanwhile at the lookout Skye was alone

Skye: where is everyone z(contacts Ryder with her puptag) Ryder where are you guys

Ryder: we are at the tree house where your brother and sister live Jeff got hurt so we are there to help him is your cousin around

Skye: not yet I will call if I see him again okay

Ryder: okay

After marshal helps zuma and Jeff

Jeff: thanks marshal for helping me and zuma

Marshal: no problem Jeff

Ben: I'm glad your safe

Flower: me too

Alana: ugg Jeff you and the pups may have won this time but I will be back

Jeff: in your dreams Alana

Ryder: how about you stay with us untill you feel better to go back

Jeff: okay Ryder

Zuma: dad now you can see me in action when I go on missions

Jeff: umm ugg I don't want to

Zuma: why not

Jeff: um can we just get back

Zuma: I want to know why

Jeff: I will tell you rocky can't hear it though

Zuma: why not

Jeff: you will see once I tell you zuma okay

Zuma: yes dad

They arrive at the lookout and zuma told rocky that he will be there in a little bit

Rocky: okay I am going to think why he does not want me to know

Jeff: okay zuma are you ready to know why I cant go in the water

Zuma: yes dad I'm ready

Jeff: this involves rocky's family his mom and dad died trying to save me from going into a whirlpool this one was danerous his dad was my best friend we had been friends since we were your and rocky's age I have been scared of water ever since this happened and you know what rocky was there seeing this so that is also why he does not like water and do not tell rocky this zuma do you understand

Zuma: yes dad I under stand

Back to chase he went to Skye's pup house and asked her how she is doing

Chase: hey hun how are you doing (kisses her cheek)

Skye: good but I still hurt where he attacked me

Chase: let me get marshal so he can check on you

Skye: okay chase

Chase: hey marshal I need you to check on Skye she says it still hurts her where her cousin attacked her at

Marshal: okay chase I'm coming

They both went to Skye's pup house

Marshal: hey Skye let me check on you hmm it looks like it got worse then usual that is why it hurts more let me put a new bandage on to make sure that helps more

Skye: thanks marshal and chase

Chase: your welcome (kisses her cheek)

Marshal: aww

Chase just stares at him

Marshal: what

Chase: nothing

Rocky runs up to them

Rocky: hey guys where do you think zuma is I haven't seen him since he said he is talking to his dad

Marshal: oh I should make sure they are okay do you want to come rocky we have to leave the love birds alone (points to chase and Skye causing them to blush)

Rocky: okay

They both run up to zuma and his dad while chase was ready to pounce on someone

Skye: he is just messing around with us chase I would move but I can't move cause it would hurt if I move

Chase: you don't have to move Skye and you do know that I love you right

Skye: of course I do chase come close so I can give you a kiss on the lips

Chase comes close and once he did Skye leaned in and kissed him on the lips he kissed back and though of this as the best day of his life they kissed for a minute then stopped

Skye: feel better chase

Chase: yeah sorry Skye

Skye: why sorry its not your fault I got hurt

Chase puts his head down in shame

Chase: yes it is Skye if I didn't listen to your aunt this would'nt have happened

Skye: but chase she would hurt you if you didn't listen to her its my fault I should'nt of talked to him and believed that he had changed I love you chase it would hurt me if you were hurt like it hurt you when I was hurt don't ever think the negitive way chase think of being positive now we should get some sleep and you can check on me in the morning come here so I can give you one more kiss before you go

Chase wipes his tears away and goes close they kiss again a little longer then last time once they broke the kiss chase left and went to his pup house.

Marshal and rocky went to zuma and his dad

Jeff: hey marshal and rocky its late

Marshal: I know I'm just here to check on you

Jeff: I'm fine marshal

Marshal: I know Jeff but I have to change the bandage quick and zuma rocky wants to talk to you

Zuma: can he wait till morning I'm really tired

Rocky: no I can't zuma why did you not come back you said you would come back

Zuma: I know I did rocky but I want to stay with my dad I haven't seen him in a while

Rocky: well yeah at least you have a dad

Zuma: I'm going to bed rocky

Rocky: NO (tackles him down) stay here and tell me what your dad told you

Zuma struggles to get off him Zuma: dude we are going to wake everyone else up

Rocky: so I never kept secrets from you zuma why are you keeping secrets from me huh tell me

Zuma looks at his dad

Jeff: ok rocky I will tell you can you get off him and marshal can you leave us be

Marshal: yes Jeff sir

Rocky gets off of zuma and they sit down so that Jeff can explain to rocky what happened to his mom and dad

Jeff: rocky lisen there is a reason why I didn't want to tell you cause I know you were there when this happened

Rocky: right the dangerous whirl pool

Jeff: you know what I was as upset as you were I brought you somewhere safe I would bring you home but my wife can't take care more then four kids she told me that four is enough for her to handle so I put you in a box and brought you to adventure bay and then Ryder found you and brought you here

Rocky: so your saying that you and my dad were best friends

Jeff: yeah and I have something to give to you both but that has to wait till morning now go to sleep and zuma don't sleep in cause then you won't be able to take your regular nap at that time

Rocky: yeah I did have to wake him up cause we had a mission during his nap time

Zuma: if I was picked for the mission I would probly sleep also if you didn't wake me up rocky I would probly get in trouble

Ryder then walks in noticing two pups still awake

Ryder: Zuma rocky what are you doing up your supposed to be in bed

Jeff: can they just sleep in the lookout I will make sure to wake them up

Ryder: rocky is allowed to sleep in its zuma I don't want to sleep in

Jeff: you don't want him to take a nap at the wrong time

Ryder: right come on pups you can sleep in here tonight and rocky I will move you into your pup house in the morning after chase wakes everyone else up and zuma don't be a pain when you are being woken up

Rocky and zuma: yes Ryder

They both went to sleep and then the next morning rocky got moved into his pup house and Jeff was trying to wake zuma up but is having trouble

Jeff: zuma come on wake up do I have to get chase or Ryder to help wake you up

Zuma: dad I don't want to wake up

Jeff: Ryder told you not to be a pain and you are being a pain

Zuma: ugg dad please let me sleep

Jeff: will you take your regular nap

Zuma: I don't know

Jeff: okay I will let you do this JUST THIS ONCE DO YOU UNDER STAND

Zuma: yes dad

Jeff walks out he has no idea what to do with zuma he see's Ryder and tells him that zuma won't wake up no matter how hard he tried

Jeff: I tried waking him up but he would'nt do it Ryder I am not letting him stay up anymore if he does not take his nap at regular time what would I do with him

Ryder: I would not let him go on any missions if he does not take one

With chase and Skye

Chase: hey Skye I'm back

Skye: hey chase I feel better more then yesterday

Chase: yeah and rocky or zuma won't wake up at all

Skye: they probley stayed up later

Chase: that means zuma won't take his nap untill later

**what do you think of it so far a little romance right what do you think zuma would do will he make a promise and take a nap when he is supposed to or will he take it later and not be able to go on missions for a while find out in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

After a few hours rocky and zuma both woke up and began playing but zuma's dad was not happy with zuma

Jeff: ZUMA get OVER HERE NOW

Zuma: what is is dad

Jeff: this is way too late for you to sleep in DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A NAP in a hour is your nap time ZUMA STAY OVER SO I CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR NAP GOT IT

Zuma: don't yell like that dad I don't like that

Jeff: would you rather be grounded and not play with rocky

Zuma: no dad I wouldn't

Jeff: THEN LISTEN OKAY

Zuma: yes dad I will

Ryder: what's wrong I heard yelling over here

Jeff: sorry Ryder zuma here only has an hour till his nap time

Zuma: why do I still need to take naps anyway

Jeff: cause you get tired and angry when you don't take one were you upset when you were woken up from it

Zuma: yeah so

Jeff: that's why it's important to take it at a certian time zuma if there is a mission during your nap time then you can't sleep after the mission unless you are not called on

Zuma: ugg I'm going to play

Jeff: STAY HERE ZUMA J JR

Zuma: but dad

Jeff: no buts you are going to take that nap ZUMA under STAND

Zuma just grumbles

Jeff: ZUMA

Zuma: ugg dad leave me alone

Jeff: your tired already zuma I can tell cause your grouchy

Zuma: no I'm not dad

Jeff picks zuma up by the collar and puts him into his pup house

Jeff: do I need to sing to you to help you sleep zuma

Zuma: no you don't dad (falls asleep)

Jeff: wow I haven't yelled like that for a long time

Ryder: was he a trouble maker

Jeff: he and Mary were both trouble makers zuma would play with her then if he does not take a nap sometimes he would hurt her I had to put him in time out most of the time for doing this and that was when I though of him taking naps to calm him down his mom did not like how I yelled at him all the time that made him more of a mama's boy one time he yelled at me and he said that he wants me to be more like his mom he was upset when he heard she died and ran away from home

Ryder: then I found him and brought him here

Jeff: I just wish he understands I love him

Ryder: I'm pretty sure he will understand Jeff just give him some time

Jeff: I hope so

Rocky: I heard you yelling at zuma is everything all right

Jeff: not really I don't think he likes me at all (starts to get upset ) I just want him to be safe cause I care so much about him he really needs to understand this and l want him to be happy but it won't work if he does not like me

Ryder: he does care for you Jeff maybe he's upset about something and does not want to tell you what he is upset about have some father son time with him then he will understand

Jeff: your right Ryder thanks when should I wake him up

Ryder: let him sleep for another hour then you can take him to the park ok

Jeff: I will do that sir thanks for this talk

Ryder: your welcome Jeff

He waits for another hour then he goes to Zuma's pup house to wake him up

So how do you think the father son time will work for the two find out in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

Jeff walks to zuma's pup house and wakes him up gently

Jeff: zuma buddy time to wake up

Zuma starts to wake up but once he saw his dad he turned his pup house into his hovercraft and left

Jeff: ugg zuma wait come back

Ryder: did you talk to him

Jeff: no once I woke him up he ran off in his hovercraft he does not like me at all why did I make him do this

Ryder: its not your fault rocky can talk to zuma for you

Jeff: yeah I would like that very much

Ryder calls rocky on his pup pad

Ryder: rocky can you talk to zuma for Jeff he ran away once he woke him up from his nap

Rocky: yeah I can talk to him where do you think he went

Ryder: I'm not sure get chase to help you so he can help track zuma down with his spy gear

Ryder: chase can you help rocky find zuma with your spy gear

Chase: yes sir ryder sir

Chase and rocky meet each other and rocky goes into chase's vechiel

Chase: chase is on the case aroo

They go to the beach and chase can scense that he was here

Chase: ruff spy drone (pops out) spy drone deploy

The spy drone goes everywhere untill it spots zuma at captin turbots light house

Rocky: wonder whats he's doing there

Chase: shh hmm looks like he is talking to another cholote labador is that his sister

Rocky: maybe it might be molly

Chase: hmm sounds like he's crying telling her what happened to him and his dad come on rocky we should go and get him back home so they can talk things out

Rocky: I have to talk to him first so he can under stand his dad before his mom died he was always by her side then once she left he ran away now he's doing it again

Chase: he really hurt his dad's feelings I understand that Jeff was hard on him but zuma running away like that its just sad.

Rocky: I know well we should get over the dry land way

Chase don't worry we will

They drive all the way over there and they knock on the door with their tail

Captin turbot: hey rocky and chase What are you doing here

Rocky: we are here for zuma

Captin turbot: he wants to stay here and take a break he said that he does not want his dad around him at all cause he was yelled at a lot even when he was little he was yelled at

Chase: we need to see him captian turbot cause his dad feels really bad of what he did to him

Captian turbot: maybe you can see him but molly is proctive of him so she might snap at you

Rocky: okay thanks captian turbot

They walk into the room where zuma was in once they got in molly pinned them into the ground and growled at them

Zuma: Molly its okay their my friends

Molly: well they should of warned me before the barge in like that any way what do you want oh and I don't like to be spied on so whoever had a spy drone is dead meat

Chase: oh uh sorry Molly we were just using it to find zuma his dad is worried

Zuma: that is what he wants me to think he just wants me back so he can yell at me and well sorry but I'm not coming back guys I want to live here its safer

Rocky: but zuma he feels bad

Zuma: sorry I'm tired of ha in my feeling hurt and getting yelled at and its not like I will be called on missions anyway I love my sister molly and I can't leave her like I did a long time ago she was upset too

Molly: yeah I almost ended up at the pound and you should get going even though I'm yonger then zuma I am going to take care of him

Dust would zuma's dad think once he finds out that zuma is not coming back will he be heart broken find out in next chapter I will post that one tomorrow if I have time


	11. authors note 2

Hey just want to say thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me I will write more stories everyday this week but I am busy on Mondays I have horse back riding on that day and might have practice on other days too used to be busy almost everyday now just have one thing to do now

Also like to say that you guys are awsome and I am hoping to see more reviews from you guys so I am almost done with my two stories that I have out right now and if you would like to suggest more things for me to use in my stories then go ahead if you want me to do another romance comedy anything but I don't want any of it to contain blood and I do take pictures that is why I added my own paw patrol pup to be a photographer pup

The last thing I would like to say is that I am hoping to write as many stories as I can so if you don't see me updating then that would mean that I am busy with family and maybe hang out with my friends

All for now

Monkeylover25


	12. Chapter 11

Two more chapters after this one

After chase and rocky came back they told Jeff what Zuma told them

Chase: hey Jeff

Jeff: well where is Zuma

Rocky: found him at the light house and

Jeff: and what

Chase: he does not want to come back

Jeff: what oh no I went too far on him why did I do this

Rocky: its okay you were just mad right couldn't control your anger

Jeff: yeah I couldn't I knew he hates me

Rocky: he doesn't hate you he was upset was he like this when he was little

Jeff: yeah a lot always gets upset you do know about his speech impairment right

Rocky: yeah but he doesn't use it much

Jeff: he probably does not want to embarise him self I guess

Rocky: I can tell

Jeff: well you should tell Ryder that he is not coming back

Chase: will do Jeff sir

Jeff: you know Jeff is fine

Chase: I know I'm used of the sir thing anyway I have to get Ryder

Jeff: see ya chase

Chase saw Ryder at the top of the lookout

Ryder: hey chase did you and rocky find zuma

Chase: yeah we did but he does not want to come back

Ryder: well he and his dad need to have some father son talk and it won't work if they are not near each other the other way that they can speak to each other if I call captin turbot cause I am guessing that is where he is

So Ryder called captin turbot on his pup pad

Captin turbot: hey Ryder I have Zuma by the way

Ryder: okay can I talk to him from your phone cause I need him to do me a favor

Jeff comes up and goes next to ryder

Ryder: I will put you on the big screen so that he can see someone

Captin turbot: okay let me call for him

He calls for Zuma and his sister follows him to where captin turbot is

Captin Turbot: Zuma Ryder wants you for something important

Zuma: hey Ryder what do you need

Ryder: um I need you to talk to your dad just you and him so you are going to have to tell your sister to leave

Zuma: sorry molly this is important

Molly: its okay

Zuma: anyway why do I need to talk to my dad he hurt my feelings

Ryder: I know zuma but he wants to talk to you he thinks you don't like him after what he did to you

Zuma: what I love him I didn't mean to make him feel this way Ryder

Ryder: its okay zuma ready to talk to him

Zuma: yes I am ready Ryder

Ryder swiches it to the big screen and leaves and that has him and his dad alone

Jeff: Can I ask you one question first son

Zuma: what is it dad

Jeff: where is your speech impairment son I miss you talking like that

Zuma: oh um I make my self not talk like that and it kinda hurts now

Jeff: then maybe talk with that then it won't hurt

Zuma: and embarise my self no way

Jeff: well you can do it in fround of me and rocky and Ryder

Zuma: alwite dad

Jeff: cute

Chase: why did you talk diffrent Zuma

Zuma: what are you talking about chase

Chase: I heard a w instead of an r sound

Zuma: oh uh well um this is a privite talk chase why are you in here

Chase: you can't kick me out Zuma

Zuma: chase I just have to talk to my dad please go

Chase: you can't make me Zuma

Zuma: I'm going off

Jeff: Zuma wait

Zuma leaves the screen and Jeff turns to chase and has a angry face on him

Jeff: he is right chase you can't bother us when we have to talk like this how am I going to get him to come home now I didn't say sorry to him yet why did you do that anyway

Chase: he was not acting like him self

Jeff: uhh let me tell you something he has a speech impairment witch makes him pronoce his r's as w's okay that is why once you came he quickly changed back to the r's it was hurting him cause he made him self not talk like that chase to avoid embarisment

Chase: oh I didn't know

Jeff: don't tell anyone else this okay chase Ryder knows so does rocky so talk to them about it if you would like to know more about it

Chase: okay Jeff sir

Well here is the next chapter I my later stories I will have zuma talk with his speech impairment then so you will see that he will still talk with the R sound


	13. Chapter 12

We are at the light house zuma gets really upset about what chase did

Zuma: why did chase have to ruin the talk with my dad

Molly: I don't know zuma but maybe its time for you to go home to be with him since water scares me a little I can't come with you

Zuma: your right molly thanks

He leaves and molly gets a smile on her face

Molly: well that chase thinks he can mess with my brother huh let's see what he will think if I mess with him

She sneaks out of the light house and follows Zuma to the lookout

Chase: hey zuma what's up

Zuma egnores chase and just went to see his dad

Chase smells another pup and then see's that pup

Molly grabs him and told him that if he screams she will tell Skye to be with someone else and that someone else is her own brother zuma

Molly: listen chase if you scream I will have Skye break up with you and have her date my brother so I can have a sister again

Chase: she will never do that and how do you know us

Molly: from my brother chase duh

Chase: gezz just asking

Molly: well you should of known earlier when I keep telling you my brother zuma

Chase: heh heh

Molly: I did hear you made fun of his speech what kind of friend are you to my brother I am going to keep you so you have to come with me so I can bring you to where I lived before captin turbot found me

She leads him into a forest and calls for her bird friends

Molly: now I have to find something to eat watch him birdies please

Birds tweet (okay)

Meanwhile captin turbot calls Ryder cause he can't find molly

Ryder: okay we will find her no job is too big no pup is too small

All pups go into the elevator

One elevator scene later

All the pups waited for chase to say his line but he was not there s marshal said it

Marshal: ready for action Ryder sir

Ryder: okay pups captin turbot's dog molly ran away

Zuma: Molly?

Ryder: you know her

Zuma: yeah she is my sister and she never left it before well not without captin turbot of course

Ryder: hmm since that is where you were can you track her since chase is not here zuma

Zuma: let's dive in

Ryder: all right paw patrol is on a roll

Molly: oh great captin turbot probly said I went missing the are going to find me now but I will put you even farther maybe up to where my eagle friend lives

Chase is hoping that Skye won't be picked for the mission

Ryder: hmm now we need Skye cause I think I saw her with chase I think

Zuma: she is trying to get me and skye together cause she wants a sister so bad

Ryder: oh and we should get Skye do you think she will be okay I hope there are no eagles there

Zuma: there might be cause just like marshal birds like her

Ryder: why is she here though

Zuma: not sure I ran away so I don't know what happened after that

Ryder nods and calls skye to get chase and molly from the cave

Skye: let's take to the sky

She flies all the way there into her helicopter and tells chase and molly to get in

Molly: wow your good but can you get past this

She sends a eagle to go after her witch cause's chase wanting to scream but he does not want to at the same time

Skye tries her best to get away from it but the eagle still goes after her

Skye: get it away from me

Zuma: Molly leave Skye and chase alone

Molly: oh so I can't have any of you pups

Zuma: no molly tell the eagle to come back to you and leave chase alone

Molly: ok eagle come here ( the eagle flies over to her) I will not let chase go Skye only can do this

Skye: I will do anything beside getting chased by the eagle

Molly: hmm well we can do pup pup boggie

Skye: I'm on it

Zuma: careful Skye she is good do really good on the tail spin okay

Skye: got it zuma

A few minutes later with pup pup boggie

Molly lost so Skye got chase and they sent her home

Okay this is for whoever wanted me to do someone capturing chase and Skye saving him this is also the last chapter


End file.
